The present invention relates to extruding foam through one or more orifices, and more particularly relates to bath amusement apparatus for extruding foam soap for creative child play, allowing for the use of the extruded foam as a plaything or for use in constructive play.
It will be appreciated that the invention may be embodied in a wide variety of apparatus, those being shown in the drawings as illustrative rather than limiting. The extruded foam may be provided in various consistencies allowing for the child play using a thick texture foam as either an end product or the foam as material for building play activity such as creating shapes with the extruded foam during play. It will be appreciated that the extruded foam can be provided in a variety of different shapes, and may be provided with a soap factory or the like as illustrated in the drawings.
Briefly summarized, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for extruding foam through an orifice, including a foam canister, a nozzle attached to the foam canister, an actuator attached to the foam canister, a cover secured to the soap foam canister having one or more orifices on the outer surface of the cover. The cover is in mechanical communication with the actuator for dispensing foam from the foam canister through the nozzle into an interior void of the cover, which further extrudes the foam through the one or more orifices thereon. The apparatus includes a plurality of selectable extrusion attachments operable with the nozzle. A method of extruding foam through orifices provides the ornamental foam canister having the cover actuator thereon in which foam expelled into the void of the cover further extruding foam components through one or more orifices therein from which the extruded foam may be shaped for child play activities.